Previous studies from this laboratory have described a complex set of memory, cognitive, and sensory deficits as characteristic of alcoholic Korsakoff patients. These patients have severe short-term memory and perceptual problems related to an incomplete analysis of new stimuli as well as severe deficits in both olfaction and gustation. The major objective of the present project is threefold: (1) To gain further understanding of the role cognitive factors play in the alcoholic Korsakoffs' memory and perceptual problems; (2) To determine whether long-term alcoholics (non-Korsakoff) share in an attenuated form the same pattern of behavioral deficits as the Korsakoff patients; (3) To assess whether the pattern of cognitive deficits associated with alcohol abuse is similar to the impairments exhibited by other neurological populations (e.g., progressive dementias, post-encephalitic amnesics).